Forbidden Romance (clean)
by LindelEller99
Summary: This is the story of a forbidden love between Ciel Phantomhive's sister, Victoria and Alois Trancy.


-: A/N Here is my second fanfic. Now, you might be wondering, "Who in the world is Victoria?". She is one of my two little OC's I have so  
far. If you would like to read her character bio (which is very highly suggested or you shall be clueless on EVERYTHING about her) just go on to this link right here:

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!:-

Victoria stood at he front door of the Trancy mansion. She paced back and forth nervously. She finally turned and knocked on the door. She  
cringed and stepped back as the door opened and Alois smiled at her.

"Hello Victoria." He smiled and took her arm. "Come on in!" He led her into the mansion, holding her arm gently.

"Alois calm down. I don't want anyone to know I'm here. I snuck out." Victoria said quietly. She looked into Alois's cerulean blue, shiny,  
crystal clear eyes.

"Oh. Well would you like a cup of tea?" He asked, smiling at her.

"I don't drink tea anymore." She stated blandly. She looked at his hand, which still rested on her arm and she blushed.

"Would you like to sit down?" Alois asked, pulling a beautiful chair with velvet on the seat cushion out for her. He looked into her ocean  
blue eyes.

"Sure." She smiled and sat down in the chair. He pulled a chair of the same beauty and decoration up next to her chair and sat down in the  
chair. Victoria looked at him, a dreamy, smokey, out-of-this-world dazed smile on her perfect, pale face.

"Victoria, why did you sneak out to come over here? You know Ciel will be most upset." Alois said with a concerned tone in his voice. He  
looked at her with a soft but slightly fearful smile.

"I-I wanted to tell you something." She said with a bit of a stutter. She blushed a bit and looked into his eyes.

"Well what is it Victoria?" Alois asked, concern showing in his eyes. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I...Alois I...I..." She stuttered nervously, her face deep red. She was still looking into his eyes.

"Victoria, you can tell me. I won't be upset and I won't tell anyone." Alois said, his arm going around her shoulders. She turned to him  
suddenly, pulled him close to her, and kissed him gently. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around her waist. Once the kiss was broken, he looked into her eyes, soft and warm.

"Alois...I'm in love with you." She said, a blush still staining her pale cheeks. She looked deep into his eyes. He smiled at her and hugged  
her, keeping her close to him.

"Victoria...I love you too. I have been wanting to ask you for sometime now...If..." He looked into her eyes and leaned closer to her.  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" He whispered into her ear gently. He gently stroked her cheek, waiting for her to say something.

"Alois, what if Ciel found out about us?" Victoria asked, holding him close to her.

"Just lie to him. Don't tell him about us. Tell him that you couldn't sleep so you went out for a night stroll if he should ask. Please?..."  
Alois said, a reassurance in his voice. He smoothly ran his hands through her soft, shiny, navy blue hair, breathing in her spicy but sweet scent.

"Alright. I have to leave though. I love you Alois." She smiled and kissed him, staying in his arms for a moment.

"I love you too." Alois kissed back, helping her up. She walked down through the path in the woods, back to the Phantomhive Manor. She  
stopped just below her window, at the bottom of the trellis. With shoes in hand, she carefully climbed the trellis and tumbled into her room. She closed the window and locked it quietly. She stashed the shoes under her bed and neatly folded the dress before placing it next to the shoes. She  
put on her favorite nightgown, curled up in bed, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Over the next three months, she continued sneaking out every night she could to go see Alois. One night, she was returning from her  
outing when Sebastian walked in. She was still wearing the dress and she looked at him, her face more pale than normal.

"My lady? Bocchan has requested to see you immediately." Sebastian said with a slight smirk as if he were saying 'I know all about the  
little outings and where you have been.' She looked at him silently.

"Very well...Could I have a moment?" She asked with a shaky tone. Sebastian bowed and stepped into the hall. She hurriedly put the dress  
and shoes under the bed and threw on a nightgown. She walked out of the room and went to her brother's office. She knocked on the door then  
entered. "You requested to see me brother?" She said quietly, standing in front of the desk.

"Yes...It has come to my attention recently that you have been sneaking out at night. Why? You know it is a rule of the household to be out and about at night without an escort." Ciel said quietly, but slightly angry.

"I just enjoy the night air brother." She said in a shaky tone, her head down.

"Don't you lie to- ..." He stopped mid-sentence and looked at the bracelet on her wrist. "Where did you get that bracelet at?" Ciel asked venomously, but quietly. He looked into her eyes, waiting for her to say something.

"I bought it in town a few months ago." She lied. She breathed out deeply, hoping he didn't notice the lie.

"No...It's a rose...from the Trancy garden." Ciel said, then stood forcefully, knocking the chair into the bookshelf behind him with a loud bang. "You have been sneaking out to see that Trancy boy at night and seeing him!" Ciel shouted with rage. "I forbade you from contacting him! Why, why... would you disobey like this?! This is basically treason sister!" Ciel growled, leaning over the desk. He glared into her eyes with such ferociousness, she shook in fear.

"Ciel I love him. He understands what I've been through and he understands me and he makes me happy!" She cried out loudly, tears curling to the surface in her eyes. She looked at him, a hurt and angry expression on her face.

"No...You are never to see him again. That's that." He said roughly, his tone low and dangerous.

"Ciel, why do you have to be like-" She was cut off by Ciel.

"I SAID NO!" Ciel shouted. He slapped her so hard she fell to the floor. She burst out in tears, got up, and ran back to her room. She slammed the door shut, locked it, and packed her bags up. Once she finished that, she sat on the floor near her dresser. She removed her gloves and tears continued to pour down her cheeks. She reached behind the dresser and pulled out a small knife. She slowly cut her skin on her left arm, from wrist almost to her elbow. Blood flowed out of the wound and dripped to the floor and all over her dress. She sobbed and sliced into her arm again, silently cursing herself for putting up with Ciel and his rules all this time. She screamed in pain and agony. Blood continued dripping and she dropped the knife, crying and screaming loudly.

Ciel heard the screams and jumped from his chair, leaping over the desk. He ran to Victoria's room, tried to open the door, and began banging on it when it wouldn't open. "Victoria?!" He screamed in panic, slamming his hand on the door.

"Go away!" She screamed and threw the knife at the door. It went halfway through and blood dripped from both sides. Ciel stared in horror and kept banging on the door. She slowly faded and fell into an unconscious state. He started kicking the door, tears falling from his eyes wildly. He finally kicked the door in and screamed. He ran over to where his sister lay unconscious, covered in blood. He screamed and cried. "Sebastian! SEBASTIAN!" He screamed and tried to stop the bleeding. Sebastian ran in a moment later, a first aid kit in his hand. He cleaned her arm and wrapped it in bandages. He picked her up, pulled the bloodied dress and underclothes off, and dressed her in a fresh nightgown. He laid her in bed gently, tucking her in.

"Sebastian...She...She cut herself..." Ciel sat in horror and shock. He snapped out of it momentarily. Sebastian cleaned the blood off the floor,  
using his demon abilities. He picked Ciel up and cradled him.

"Bocchan would you like to stay here with your sister?" He asked the young boy, whose face was still wet with tears. Ciel nodded and sighed. Sebastian laid him in bed next to Victoria, then sat down beside the bed. Ciel wrapped his arms around Victoria and fell into a dark, cold sleep.

Victoria opened her eyes the next morning and groaned a bit. She looked and saw Ciel laying with her, holding her tightly. She then saw Sebastian standing by the bedside.

"Good morning miss. You gave us quite a scare last night..." Sebastian said quietly, his normal smile not there. He dressed her and led her to the dining hall and served her breakfast. "Miss...Why did you do that?..." Sebastian asked.

"Ciel was so upset with me... He's making me break up with Alois..." She whispered in a shaky voice as small tears fell down her cheeks. Sebastian cleared her breakfast plate, then wiped her tears.

"Miss, you could have come and talked to me..." Sebastian said, picking her up and cradling her in his arms gently.

"What could you have done?...I...I can't.." She stopped and sighed. "I really don't know..." She looked at him.

"Maybe bocchan will change his mind..." Sebastian said.

Weeks went by and Ciel still didn't say anything about that one night. One night, a knock sounded at Victoria's bedroom door. Ciel entered the room, looking as if he had just thought about something for hours, possibly days.

"Victoria...May I speak with you?" Ciel asked, walking over slowly and sitting next to her on the bed.

"Of course..." She replied very quietly. She had been quiet and introverted since the tragic night.

"I have been thinking..And...I will allow you and Alois to be together. I was being stupid and very rude. I was basing my decision to forbid you from seeing him on the past...And I am sorry. Alois has come to ask you something he has discussed with me. Alois please come in." Ciel said. Alois walked in the room. He got on one knee in front of Victoria and smiled nervously.

"Victoria, we have known each other for many years, and though me and your brother have fought most of those and he forced you to fight too, it has still been a joy to know you from the moment I met you. I love you Victoria and I want to be with you forever. Victoria, will you marry me?" Alois asked nervously, with a small smile. He opened a black box to reveal a silver ring in the shape of an infinity symbol.

"Yes Alois! I love you so much!" She smiled and tears of joy streamed down her cheeks. Alois slid the ring onto her left ring finger. She flung  
herself into his arms and kissed him.

*Two years later*

Victoria and Alois were happily married and expecting their first child in six months. Alois and Claude moved into the Phantomhive Manor, after that it was called the Phantrancy Manor. All of them were living happily.  
Ciel had finished his contract with Sebastian and was a demon now. Sebastian stayed as Ciel's butler, but was also Ciel's husband. Things from then on were happy and lively for all of them.

-: A/N There we go. There are two endings to this fic though. I'm going to get the other version out soon too. Keep a look out for it. The other one will have SE beside the title. Thanks for reading! :-


End file.
